


Who Is He?

by thornsword (eeeeeeee)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, I wrote this ages ago, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Playlist, idk I just love this au, it's probably shit, non-youtuber!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeeeeeee/pseuds/thornsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>non-youtuber!Dan and youtuber!Phil are at playlist and Dan is determined to not just stay in their hotel room this time. While out, however, a number of people catch them kissing and stuff in the backgrounds of people’s vlogs and everyone wants to know who Dan is so they do an impromtu fluffy liveshow. AU Phan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Is He?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t… y’know what? I’m not even gonna bother, you should know by now….
> 
> Sorry if they’re OOC, I’m still learning how to write Dan and Phil. I just really love this AU and I felt like there needed to be more fics on it, so here it is!
> 
> enjoy~

“Ready, Bear?” Phil asked as he poked his head through the door. Dan looked up from his bags and nodded anxiously.

They were heading to Playlist live and Dan was determined to actually go and do things, unlike the last time where he just stayed in their hotel room… or the times before that where he didn’t even go and ended up missing Phil horribly.

Phil draped his arms around Dan’s waist. “Hey” he whispered “you’re going to be fine.”

Dan nodded and looped his arms around Phil’s neck. The pair stayed like that for a few minutes until they heard the taxi honk from downstairs.

“Whoops, I think we’re a bit late..” Phil chuckled.

Dan grabbed his bags and together the ran down the fifty flights of stairs that seemed to be in their house and jumped in the taxi.

One overly-chatty taxi driver and one boring plane flight later, they were in Florida.

“See?” Phil said with a slightly jet lagged yawn “you’re already half way there.”

They took another taxi to their hotel and checked in. Yawning, they made their way up to their room.

“I’m just gonna sleep for three days” Dan moaned as he collapsed onto the bed. Phil chuckled.

“you can’t. you have to wait until _at least_ 7 before you can go to sleep, or you’ll never get used to the time difference, and we’re here for the entire week.”

Dan groaned into the pillow in protest.

“Come on, let’s go see if we can find anyone” Phil laughed.

Dan slowly crawled off the enticing piece of furniture and followed Phil out the door, hands joined and pace lapsing into a sleepy stroll.

“Louise is probably just wandering around the halls, waiting to bump into random people” Phil said absent-mindedly. Dan laughed in agreement.

It was at this moment that Dan’s sleep-misted brain realised something.

Louise roams the halls waiting to bump into people because she _vlogs._

The thought of being on camera made Dan’s blood freeze and his thoughts race. “Phil..” he said shakily “Is anyone going to want me to go on camera?”

Phil stopped and looked at Dan straight in the eye. “Don’t worry Bear, no one is going to make you go on camera if you don’t want to - they’re not that kind of people.”

Dan nodded and made to kiss Phil’s cheek. Phil smirked and turned his head so Dan kissed his lips instead.

Dan’s hands immediately moved to the nape of Phil’s neck, playing with the short hair while Phil’s grasped the back of Dan’s shirt and pulled him closer.

“-And I don’t know about you guys but I am definitely-Phil!”

They pulled away like they’d been stung and turned to look at - speak of the devil - Louise.

“Hey… uh.. Louise” Phil said awkwardly, smoothing down his hair as Dan adjusted his shirt.

Louise turned her camera in Dan’s direction. “And whose this?” she asked, smirking.

“Dan, this is my friend Louise, Louise this is my, uh, boyfriend, Dan.”

Dan waved shyly and made a high-pitched squeak of surprise when Louise engulfed him in a hug. She laughed.

“Is this why we didn’t see much of you last time?” she smirked, making Phil blush.

“No! he’s just a bit camera shy” Phil replied, looking pointedly at the camera.

“Oh”  Louise said, setting the device down after she got the all-to-obvious hint.

Dan let his eyes drop to the floor. Why did he even want to come to this thing? there was people with cameras everywhere! Plus, he was just going to be a nuisance… maybe he should just stay in the room all day like last time…

“Dan? you okay?” Phil asked, worried.

Dan jerkily pried his gaze away from the ground and nodded. Phil raised an eyebrow, doubtful, but carried on like nothing had happened.

“Seen anyone else around?” Phil asked, threading an arm around Dan’s waist.

Louise smiled and recounted all the people she had talked to, caught the flight with and the people’s rooms she’d invited herself into.

Dan leaned his head on Phil’s shoulder and sighed, cursing himself for being so socially inept. It was a wonder Phil even stayed with him as long as he had.

“Dan? What do you think?” Phil’s voice jolted Dan out of his thoughts.

Dan’s head shot up. “Huh? what?” he asked articulately. Phil chuckled.

“There’s a sort of welcome-to-playlist party tonight, wanna go?” Phil seemed anxious to even insinuate that they would go, even though he really wanted to.

A wave of guilt washed over Dan. He couldn’t keep Phil from doing things all the time.

“Yea, ok” He said. _Maybe I can sneak out while Phil’s having fun?_ His ever-wondering thoughts put in.

“Great!” Louise clapped her hands “I’m going to meet up with chummy now, so have fun you two!”

“Bye!” Phil said while Dan waved meekly.

“See? that wasn’t so bad” He said, nudging Dan a bit.

Dan smiled up at Phil. _She was nice,_ he thought, _maybe this whole meeting-Phil’s-youtuber-friends won’t be so bad after all…_

They continued their quest down in the lobby, where, as it seemed, most of the youtubers were catching up.

“Phil!” Zoe exclaimed, hugging him and vlogging. Dan looked around nervously. There were three people with cameras, surely one of them would have caught him in the background by now… Dan took a deep breath. _You can do this…_

Once Phil decided that he had sufficiently hugged everyone, he walked back to where Dan was awkwardly scuffing his shoe into the ground.

“Hey you” he chuckled “I wanna introduce you to my friends… Do you want me to ask them not to vlog?”

Dan was torn - on one hand, he didn’t want to be annoying, but on the other, he really didn’t want to be on camera…

So he shrugged. Phil could decide.

“Zoe!” he exclaimed, effectively getting her attention “this is my boyfriend, Dan”

Zoe smiled widely. “Phil’s got a boyfriend, Phil’s got a boyfriend!” she sang, making everyone else turn their heads in curiosity.

“Yea… well we’re not exactly ready to come out about ‘this’” he held up their joined hands “so if you could just edit that out or something, that would be great, sorry” He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

“Sure man, I get it - what with the whole ‘zalfie’ thing” Alfie said, the others nodded.

They chatted and caught up for a while, moving slowly towards their respective rooms. Phil looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting, he didn’t realise it was that late already.

“Hey Phil, look! the sun is setting over Disneyland!” Dan narrated excitedly. Zoe and Naomi looked at each other in panic.

“We all still have to get ready!” Naomi said to everyone.

Needless to say, the pace quickened.

***Don’t mind me, I’m just a time skip to when Dan and Phil are walking to the party… as you were***

Dan and Phil linked hands as they joined the procession towards the party. Everyone had their camera out, vlogging but Dan found that he didn’t mind that much - he had his boyfriend, he had talked to people and now he was even going to a _party_.

Needless to say, Dan was very proud of himself.

Phil squeezed his hand. “You alright?” He asked gently. Dan nodded and smiled at him.

Phil returned the gesture, swinging their hands between them.

“So Dan” Zoe started “How long have you been dating Phil?”

Dan laughed, Zoe has informed Dan earlier that she was a sucker for a good love story, and would probably be interrogating them.

“About five years” Dan answered.

Zoe looked confused. “And not once in those five years did Phil ask to introduce you to his subscribers?”

“I did” Phil chimed in “But… um… Dan has slight anxiety…”

Zoe nodded sympathetically and explained that she also had social anxiety.

“How do you go on camera then?” Dan asked in wonder “How do you go to these things, with thousands of people screaming at you?”

Zoe shrugged. “Sometimes I have to stop a meetup or a panel to break down in the corner backstage, but most of the time I just tell myself - more like Alfie tells me - to calm down, breathe and clear my head before doing anything.”

Dan nods thoughtfully, and Zoe gives one last sympathetic smile before running ahead to jump on her brother.

They can see the entrance to the party now, and before they know it they’re surrounded by strobing lights and loud music.

***waves hand dramatically* this is not the time period you are looking for…**

Phil woke up to his phone, which was unusual.

He groaned, rolled over and sleepily fumbled with the device. He squinted, realising he couldn’t see the screen. Reaching over and grasping his glasses, he groggily placed them on his face.

Once he could see, he saw that his twitter was blowing up.

Curious, he logged in.

‘@Amazingphil PLEASE TELL US’

‘@Amazingphil who is he??!!!

‘@Amazingphil asdfgjkl is this your elusive boyfriend??? ajbfvhjsfn’

‘Is it just me, or do these two look a bit closer than friends? @Amazingphil >screenshot of them holding hands in the background of someone’s vlog<

‘GUYS GUYS GUYS LOOK >screenshot of them kissing in the background of someone’s vlog< @Amazingphil WHO IS HE??!! I’M DYING!!!

Phil felt a cool sliver of dread settle in his stomach. Of course they had been seen… what would Dan say??

Phil gulped and gently shook Dan awake.

“Dan?” he said nervously “Bear? something’s.. uh, something’s happened…”

“What is it?” Dan inquired sleepily.

“They know”

Dan’s eyes shot open, panicked. _I knew they would catch us in the corner, why didn’t I move?!!_

“Dan?” Phil asked worriedly

_They know they know they know they know…_

“Dan?!” Phil held Dan’s shoulder’s firmly while the younger tried to get a hold on his thoughts.

After a couple of seconds, Dan had calmed down enough to explain that he had already suspected it, then he apologised for being an idiot and letting himself be caught by the camera.

“Dan…” Phil started “you _know_ I don’t mind of they know, it’s not your fault and you’re _not_ an idiot for being seen in the background - it would have happened sooner or later.”

Dan smiled and wrapped his arms around Phil, bringing tumbling onto the bed next to him. Giggling, Phil poked Dan’s nose and snuggled into his arms.

They were content to lie there for a bit, the elephant in the room suffocating them. When Phil wasn’t able to breathe any more, he decided to address it.

“What are we going to do, Dan?” he tentatively asked his boyfriend

Dan thought for a moment, seemingly having a war with himself before answering: “I guess you’ll have to say something…”

Phil pulled Dan into a hug. “I’m sorry they found out like this… are you mad?”

Dan pulled away suddenly, insisting that he wasn’t mad - it wasn’t Phil’s fault, Dan knew that someone would have caught them.

Phil smiled and swiftly pressed his lips against Dan’s, before pulling away slightly and mumbling.

“How about I do a liveshow later? to explain everything?”

Dan smiled apologetically, frustrated with himself. Why couldn’t he just be normal?!

“Yea, that’s cool…”

Phil kissed his forehead and snuggled back into the covers, Dan’s head resting on his chest.

When they could be bothered to wake up, they collectively stalked Twitter and Tumblr, trying to find out how much everyone knew.

Phil saw that - to his relief - none of his friends had given the game away, despite how much they were being pestered by it.

Tumblr was worse.

Tumblr was a lot, lot worse.

The entire Amazingphil tag was full of screenshots, videos and conspiracy theories. Dan sat there, scrolling for half an hour and they hadn’t even begun to see the end of it. His inbox had the 100+ bubble on it… Phil didn’t even _want_ to know how many messages he had…

Phil looked over at Dan, who was being relatively calm as he scoured through million upon millions of pictures of them kissing.

“I think I’d better do the liveshow now Bear…”

Dan looked up at him, kissed his cheek and wordlessly nodded.

Phil squeezed his arm and walked into the  lounge-y area of their room, starting up his laptop. He sent out a quick tweet, making sure everyone was going to see this.

He took a deep breath, and started the liveshow.

“Hey guys!” Phil said, waving his hands around like normal, despite the nervous trill to his voice.

_‘PHIL who is that guy?”_

_‘IS THIS THE THING WHERE YOU TELL US ABOUT YOUR BOYFRIEND’_

_‘what’s his name?’_

_‘hey!’_

Phil giggled out of pure awkwardness. “So… I bet you all know why I’m here…”

_‘YES WE DO SO SPILL’_

_‘are you really gonna tell us?’_

_‘come check out my youtube channel: twilight-fan-1991’_

_‘are you gonna say what that whole thing on tumblr was about?’_

“I’m here because people _won’t stop asking me_ about that boy I was seen with in the little background bits of vlogs.”

Phil looked up as he heard a yelp from the bedroom, followed by a lot of swearing.

“Dan! you ok?” Phil yelled.

“Fine! Just fell off the bed!” was the reply.

Phil chuckled and shook his head. “Classic Dan…”

He quickly glanced at the fast-moving chat. “‘is that the boy from the vlogs?’ asks… someone who’s name I didn’t catch - I’m sorry - yes, that was Dan my very clumsy boyfriend” He raised his voice for the last three words, just to make sure Dan heard him.

“Hypocrite!” Dan retorted.

“Can we- oh, hello you” Phil said as Dan appeared in the doorway

“Stop insulting me in front of a billion people” Dan giggled.

“I’m not insulting you, I’m simply telling the truth” Phil quipped innocently.

Dan rolled his eyes and retreated back into the bedroom. “I’ll have you know - I’m watching everything you say!”

Phil laughed. “OK, how about a little q and a?” he addressed his audience.

_‘can we see dan???!!’_

_‘where did you two meet?’_

_‘OMG I cAn’T EVen yOu TWo ArE JuST….sfnjlvufigqyv@CHJF’_

When the liveshow hit about the halfway mark, Phil answered the queries as to whether the could see Dan - as there was literally nothing else going through the chat.

“‘Can we see Dan?’ asks just about everyone… well, the thing is, not everyone is comfortable on camera, Dan’s really shy… I’ll go ask though… don’t get your hopes up…”

Phil stood up, taking his laptop into the bedroom but directing the camera towards himself.

“Hey Dan….” The boy in question looked up and sighed

“Phil, I haven’t straightened my hair and I’m still in my pyjamas - I don’t want your viewers to see me for the first time looking like a train wreck…”

“You look cute… c’mon, please?” Phil pleaded.

Dan death-glared at him.

“I didn’t want to resort to this” Phil sighed and pulled the puppy-dog-eyes “but… pleeeaase? I promise they couldn’t care less about what you look like”

Dan wavered.

“Pleeeeaaaase? for me?” Phil protested.

“Fine…” Dan grumbled.

Phil gave an exclamation of excitement and got into bed next to Dan.

Dan, on the other hand, had pulled the covers up to his nose and curled up to Phil, defiantly hiding away from the expectant audience.

“come on” Phil cooed “Come say hello”

Dan looked at Phil for a moment before taking the white sheets away from his face.

“…Hi” he said awkwardly.

_‘HI DAN’_

_‘OMG UR SO ADORABLE’_

_‘9/10 would bang’_

_‘LSVNRVBAIL  I CAN’T EVEN’_

_‘So YOU’RE the one that took Phil from us…. that’s ok, you’re cute!’_

_‘^___^ cutie!’_

_‘I approve, Phil!’_

Dan blushed at all the compliments he was getting.

“Awwe you’re blushing!” Phil giggled “guys you’re making him embarrassed!”

Dan shyly buried his face in Phil’s chest.

“Says the man who blushes every time I kiss him” came the muffled retort.

Phil laughed, glad that going on camera hadn’t altered him much, despite him being a lot shyer.

Dan looked up. “Is this all you came in for?” to tease me?”

“Yep” He kissed Dan’s hair “is there anything else you wanted to say?”

Dan thought for a moment, then shook his head.

After pressing a kiss to Dan’s rouge cheek, Phil and his laptop retreated into the lounge area, telling Dan to get some rest.

“He spends all night on Tumblr” he informed the people watching “he just stays up until 5am in his browsing position…”

Phil gave a wary glance at the screen.

“Also another thing that I wish I didn’t have to say, but just in case…” he cleared his throat “Dan has… well, Dan’s very shy and stuff like that, so please don’t stalk his social media and things like that… ok?”

Phil smiled. “Anyway, I’m kind of relieved that you know now, because things like vlogging and going out on dates was hard, but now you know, so I might do a ‘day in the life of Phil’ thing… who knows?”

Phil ran back into the bedroom and directed the camera at his sleepy boyfriend.

“Say goodbye, Dan!” he giggled.

Dan raised a sleepy hand and let out a muffled “bye.”

Phil crawled onto the bed and pulled him closer. “Bye guys! bye Amy bye Jessica bye Maria bye marioninja - best username ever - bye! rawr!”

Phil made a lion face at the camera and ended the live show.

“I think that went well, don’t you?” Phil asked.

“Shhhh…. sleepy” was his only reply.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, I can’t write endings.
> 
> This took me like three weeks jfc I have no motivation….
> 
> Thanks for reading until the end!
> 
> ~thornsword~


End file.
